Problem: Express the following as a common fraction: $\sqrt[3]{4\div 13.5}$.
Answer: Writing $13.5$ as $\frac{27}{2}$, we get \[\sqrt[3]{4\div 13.5} = \sqrt[3]{\frac{4}{27/2}} = \sqrt[3]{4\cdot \frac{2}{27}} = \sqrt[3]{\frac{8}{27}} = \sqrt[3]{\frac{2^3}{3^3}} = \boxed{\frac23}.\]